list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkady Rossovich
Arkady Gregorivich Rossovich (Omega Red) is a mutant. Powers and Abilities Arkady possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of being a mutant and undergoing augmentation procedures at the hands of the Soviet government during the 1960s. Death factor: Arkady can emit lethal pheromones from his body, which he calls his "death spores". These spores result in the weakness or death of anybody in his vicinity. The severity of the effect is based on the endurance, health, and relative proximity of the victims. Normal humans can be killed or incapacitated within a matter of seconds of exposure while a being with exceptionally accelerated healing powers and physical stamina can sustain exposure for minutes or hours. Arkady must secrete his pheromones or they will begin to erode his own body. After his most recent resurrection, Arkady was revealed to have stronger and more potent spores circulating constantly through his tentacles and has stopped emitting it as a pheromone. Life-force absorption: Arkady has the ability and need to drain the life-force of other humans to sustain his own. He can do this by ensnaring his victims within his tentacles and use them as a conduit for his death factor. At one time, the combination of his death factor adn the presence of carbonadium in his body had the effect of slowly poisoning him, causing him to need to drain life-forces frequently. The more life-force he drains, the stronger he gets and the faster he heals. Superhuman strength: Arkady is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about ten tons normally. After his resurrection, Arkady was revealed to have gained some new abilities; namely, the ability to increase his body mass as he absorbed energy. After absorbing the life energy of a powerful unnamed mutant, Arkady was shown to be capable of lifting roughly fifty tons. Theoretically, his full strength is limitless. Superhuman stamina: Arkady's muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human. He is capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for about a day before fatigue begins to affect him. However, he can use the energy he drains from others to enhance his stamina even further. Superhuman durability: Arkady wears a suit of bright red armor composed of a material believed to be secondary adamantium. This armor, which covers most of his body, renders him highly resistant to injury. He once withstood an energy blast from the mutant Chamber that propelled him a distance of several miles without sustaining injury. Even without the armor, Arkady's body is capable of withstanding powerful impact forces and blunt trauma, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents with little to no discomfort. Superhuman agility: Arkady's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Absorbing the life-force of his enemies increases his agility exponentially. Superhuman reflexes: Arkady's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Absorbing the life-force of his enemies increases his reflexes exponentially. Regenerative healing factor: Arkady is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary human. He has proven capable of healing from deep slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. However, he is able to use the energy he drains from others to enhance his healing powers to higher levels. After his resurrection, Arkady was shown to be capable of healing from even fatal injuries almost instantly when sufficiently charged. His healing factor appears to focus on his tentacles and armor as well, implying that they have become a part of his body. Abilities Arkady is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant and military tactician, having defeated foes such as Iron Man, Cable, and Wolverine. He was trained in various forms of armed and unarmed combat by both the Soviet government and various organizations throughout the Japanese underworld. He is highly intelligent and has quickly become highly skilled in the management of criminal organizations. Category:Mutants